Rip Rogers
|birth_place=Seymour, Indiana |death_date= |death_place= |resides=Louisville, Kentucky |billed=Seymour, Indiana |trainer= |debut=1974 |retired=2000 |website= }} Mark Sciarra (February 14, 1955) whose professional name is Rip Rogers is a former professional wrestler and trainer for Ohio Valley Wrestling. He is currently a trainer for Derby City Wrestling in Louisville, Kentucky. Career Rip Rogers started wrestling in 1974. He formed the "Convertible Blondes" with Pez Whatley and Gary Royal in Angelo Poffo's ICW and won the Tag Team Titles with Royal. As with the three-member version of Demolition defending the WWF World Tag Team Championship with any two of the three members, the Convertible Blondes also used the so-called "Freebird Rule" to defend the ICW Tag Team Championship in this manner. He left the ICW following a dispute with Angelo Poffo's son Randall Poffo better known by his ring name Randy Savage. In 1984, he went to the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA)'s Jim Crockett Promotions where he formed "The Hollywood Blonds" with Ted Oates and won the National Tag Team Titles. By early 1986, he was in the Tennessee area feuding with Dutch Mantel. In 1989, he wrestled for the World Wrestling Council in Puerto Rico as one of their top heels with partner Abbuda Dein. He was back in the NWA in time for it to be renamed World Championship Wrestling (WCW) in 1991 and he lost several matches to Brian Pillman.He later substituted for Pillman, being the scapegoat in the ill-faded Yellow Dog angle. His biggest win was at WCW BattleBowl in 1993 where he teamed with Road Warrior Hawk and defeated Davey Boy Smith & Stevie Ray then named Kane. By late 1991, he had left WCW for the Global Wrestling Federation where he joined The Cartel, which included Scotty Anthony, Makhan Singh and Cactus Jack. They were the top heels for several months and he created a lot of havoc while there. After that run, he popped up here and there in the United States, wrestling for a time with a promotion in Indianapolis known as Circle City Wrestling. He finally settled in Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW) in 1997. He teamed with Dave the Rave and formed the "Suicide Blondes" with Jason Lee. When he retired from active competition in 2000, he was named head trainer at OVW. At the age of 48, Rogers was involved in a car accident which forced him to completely retire from in ring competition. Rogers currently runs a wrestling class at OVW, where he teaches up-and-coming wrestlers. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Rear naked choke **Bridging German suplex *'Signature moves' **Belly to back suplex **Bodyscissors **European uppercut **Headbutt *'Managers' **Brenda Britton **Max Andrews *'Nicknames' **"Hustler" Rip Rogers **"Roaring" Rip Rogers **"The Foul–Mouthed Ripper" Championships and accomplishments *'Central States Wrestling' :*NWA Central States Television Championship (1 time) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' :*NWA National Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Ted Oates *'International Championship Wrestling' :*ICW United States Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Ricky Starr (1) and Pez Whatley (1) *'NWA Mid-America' :*NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (3 times) with Dave the Rave (2) and Jason Lee (1) *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' :*NWA Southeast United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Caribbean Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*WWC World Tag Team Championship (2 times) with Abbuda Dein Other media Rip appeared in the 1983 music video for Pink Houses by John Cougar Mellencamp. It is the video Human Wheels by John Mellencamp. External links * Profile Category:1955 births Category:1974 debuts Category:2000 retirements Category:American wrestlers Category:Indiana wrestlers Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Derby City Wrestling current roster Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers